The goddess
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: Teiko junior high school have a hidden members that was forgotten by public. The seven members of the team. The goddess that controls the game. After a years at Seirin High school a girl move in and meet Kuroko, "..Shiroyan.." That is Kuroko's first impression. Who is she? Warning: Typo or maybe an OOC with the characters and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me**

**Shiroyan Yuuko belongs to me.**

**This fanfiction is not related to the Anime. Please forgive me for the poor English of mine and typo or maybe OOC on the the story. Thank you very much :) **

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"... We trust you.." Their voice echod in my head. I stand up and walked in to the field. "The legendary god appared!" The audience shouted. I looked around and smiled. I walked to where my potition suppose to be. "Ready?" Asked my teammate Kuroko. "Un!" I answered.**

**The game that we played, we always win, without failed. The emperor, the copy cat, the tallest guy, the street baller, the long shooter, the brain of every plan and the last, the phantom. I'm as the the support member, the goddess. Every basketball competition that we're in, is our victory. Everyone name us as the Generation of Miracles.**

**One day on a nice afternoon, I skiped one of my classes and went up to the rooftop of my school. Sometimes it's nice to skip one of my class. "Yuu-chan" a voice call my name, breaking the silent around me. I open my eyes slowly and begining to see the figure in front of me. "Satsuki-san?" I said. A pink hair girl stand in front of me. I smiled and sitted down straight.**

**"Is it true? About your moving?" She asked me again as she sit next to me.**

**I nodded with a sad smile. "I wish I can stay, but my parents said I can't. But they said it won't be long."**

**"But.. We'll graduate soon and will never be a teammates again" she said. I stroke her hair gently. "It's alright, I'm sure we'll meet again" I smile at her gently.**

**"Yuu-chan, if you're really a boy, Aomine-kun will be really angry."**

**"Yeah right. Other than you, everyone know me as a boy not a girl" I said while looking at the sky.**

**"It's your apparence to blame" she said again with a pouty mouth. I giggle at her face and then we continue talking to each other.**

**I soon move away and never heard any news from my teammates. I always felt so sad. In the new town I make a lot of friends, but none of them can replace them. "... I'm going back for sure to that town.. And play the game again.."**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

6 moths after that, I go back to my hometown."So.. Hot... So.. Hot... Yet I have a short hair but still it feels so hot.." I mumble to myself and rub my head as I stroll down at the town. "Never change.." I said as I look at the building. "Seirin.. High school should be around here..." I look around and found a big school building. "From the information, it's a new school and the upperclassman only in 2nd years."

I shouted, "_sumimasen_, may I come in?" I ask the guard to open the gate to let me in, I give him a look at my moving paper, he opens the gate. "Thank you" I thank him. I walk in the school building and walk to see the teacher room. "Excuse me" I said.

"... Oh, who are you?" One of the teacher asks.

"I should be a new student.." I answer her.

"Oh, Shiroyan Yuuko, right?" She ask again. I look straight with my white eyes and nods. "Yes."

After the question and stuff, they give me my new uniform. "Ano, is there basket in this school?" I ask one of the teachers again. "Ah, yeah there is. If you want to see them they're maybe practicing."

"Thank you" I bow and leave the room. I run to the gym.** "Maybe I should just peek."**

I open the door slowly so they don't notice me, as I open the door a voice making me jump out of surprise. "Oi Kuroko! Don't go anywhere like that!"

"Kuro.. Ko.." I look at the man who said Kuroko's name just now. "?! Kuroko!" I shouted out of a blue. He look at me, but I hide quickly behind the door.

"What now?"

"I think I heard someone calling my name.."

"Maybe it's just your feeling" a girl voice can be heard. **"Maybe it's their manager.."**

I head back again to my house. "It's been awhile since I play basketball.." I look up the sky and then walk home and prepare everything for my new school.

* * *

**Please give me your review and comments:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review~ I hope this chapter will answer your question^^**

* * *

"... My classroom.." I walk in the school building and search for my new classroom, the new school uniform and the first time I wear a girl uniform and now I'm wearing a glasses so my eyes doesn't stand out to much.** "Uhh.. I feel like everyone is staring at me."**

"Kagami-kun, how about a treath from you today" a fimiliar voice said. I look at the voice source. "Ah" I said.

"No! I don't want to and I never promise you and the others some treath!" Someone shouted back. The voice that shouted at Kuroko.

"... Eng?" Kuroko said.

"_Domo_" I smile at him.

"Have we met?" He asks me.

"Yes."

"..." A silent is surrounding us. The guy next to Kuroko then break it! "Oi! What's going on here?!" He shouts

"Your friend, Kuroko-kun..?" I said again to him with my boy version voice that I hadn't used for almost a year maybe.

"That voice.." He said again. I smile at him and the left them without Kuroko continuing his words.

"Who was that Kuroko?"

"... Shiroyan-san.." Kuroko answer.

After some introducing and studying the bell of the end of school hours ringing. "Ne, ne, Yuuko-chan, how about we show you around?" Some boys ask me. I smile but decline their invitation and run off from class. I run to the gym and take another peek again. "... It's empty"

"Yo!" Someone said. I jump out and walk one-step backwards. "What's with that reaction.." He said again. "Oh, you're the girl from this morning. You're Kuroko's girlfriend aren't you" he said again while pointing at me.

"Haaa? Kuroko's what?!" I shout at him back.

"Kagami-kun.." Someone voice coming from behind the guy that stand it front of me. "Shiroyan-san.." He said.

"Ah, hey Kuroko-kun" I greet him.

"Ano, Shiroyan-san.. Why are you wearing a girl uniform?" He asks me again.

"Because I'm a girl."

"Oh is that so.." He reply, a silent have surround us one more time. "Eh?! A girl.." Kuroko said with a surprise tone. It's rare right to see him like that?

"Un, nice to meet you Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm the real Shiroyan Yuu. I'm Shiroyan Yuuko" I smile as I shake Kuroko hand.

"B, but, you weared a guy uniform and your hair are shorter than now" he said again.

"Un, I weared that because I want everyone to know me as a boy so I can played at the tournament" I answer Kuroko

"Wait, wait! I taught she was your girlfriend!" The 'Kagami' guy shouts.

"My what? Kagami-kun this bo- I mean girl. Sorry" he said

"It's alright."

"Is my former teammates, she played basketball with me when we were in junior high school" Kuroko continue his explanation. "Does anyone know your a girl in the team?" Kuroko asks again.

"Only Satsuki-san knows about it. Well she is my only friends who is a girl." I answer

"Anyway, Nice to meet you, Kagami-san" I said again at Kagami.

"Then you're one of them!" he said. I blink my eyes, I don't understand what does that means. He doesn't answer my greeting.

"Kuroko! Kagami!" Someone calling their name again and again. "Let's go Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

"Before that.. Oi little girl" Kagami pulls my sweater collar.

"What did you just said?" I answer him and glare at him. The word of a little girl is making me want to hit him.

"How about a little game?" He invite me.

"Never taught you'll invite me like that" I smile darkly at him. We three come in to the gym.

"There you are!" A girl pouts when she sees them. "Who's she?" She ask again

"I'm Shiroyan Yuuko" I smile at her. "Where have I seen that face before" she said.

"Coach, I want to play with her, please" Kagami said

"Play?! W, wait Kagami! You shouldn't do that to a girl!" She shouts.

"Not play that! I mean basket!" Kagami said.

"Eh? W, well.. It's fine" she said. "Oh yeah, I'm Aida Riko, nice to meet you!" She said.

"Nice to meet you too, Aida-san."

"Ready Shiroyan?!" Kagami shouts. "Aida-san, please lend me your hand for a bit."

"Ah, sure" Riko answer, she lend me her hand and I take off my glasses and put it in her hand. "Please take a good care of it." I open my eyes and she looks kind of surprise. A pure white colour is straight in my eyes, a color that'll never be infected by others but can infected others.

"O, ok.." She answer.

I take off my shirt first. "Wa-wa-wa-wait! What the hell are you doing?!" Kagami ask again with a red face.

"I'm not going to wear my shirt while playing, I'll be sweating but I don't know if I do. Anyway I wear a tank-top, so it's fine" I explain. He then stand in front of the ring.

"Ready?" Kagami ask me with a smirk.

"Ara, ara.. Aren't you and impatience tiger" I smirk at him back. The gym is getting noisier and maybe more audience is going to witness Kagami's lost.

"Who?"

"Oh, she's Kuroko-kun former teammates, but I'm sure I've seen that face somewhere" Riko answer

"Kuroko you sure are surrounded with cute girls."

"..." Kuroko only giving a silent and Riko break it. "Who will win?" She asks.

"There's only one fact, Shiroyan-san will win" he answer.

"Here I come!" Kagami shouts. I smirk and watch as he move and dribble the ball. "Haaaaa!" Kagami start to jump trying to make a dunk.

"Hn, what a move" I jump higher than him and take the ball as I throw it again while still jumping. The ball make it to the ring. "Aaa..." Everyone, Kuroko's teammates mouth are wide open. "She's great.." Riko said.

"..." Kagami somehow still spacing out. Maybe because he lost.

I land safely. "Uttoohh.." I look at Kagami and make a making fun smile to Kagami "Nice jump."

"That was great! I wish I can play again" I stretch my arms and walks toward Kuroko. He gives me his bottle of drink so I can drink it.

"Oh! You can!" Riko suddenly shouts.

"Ehhhh?!" They all shout back. "What?" Riko look at them.

"Coach, she's a girl!" The glasses guy next to Riko shouts.

"Hey, gender doesn't matter! You'll be our new members!" She said again. My smile widen. "Really?!" I said.

"Un!" She answers.

"_Yattaaa!_" I shouts, I walk at Kuroko and take his hand. "We'll be teammates again!" I smile.

"... But.. Shouldn't you start wearing boys outfits again" he said.

"Yeah, Kuroko is right. Her hair doesn't matter but maybe her apparence."

"Hm.. It doesn't matter if she wears the girls unform, as long as nobody out there know she was a girl it's fine right! Ne Shiroyan-chan, what kind of outfit you usually wear on a free time?" She asks me.

"Eh? I wear normal clothes, jeans and a blouse and a jacket or a sweater. I rarely wear a skirt or a dress, I only wear them at some party or something like that" I answer her question.

"Alright then! Now Kuroko lend her your basket uniform" Riko orders Kuroko. Kuroko nods and head to the locker room.

"Etto.. Nice to meet you all. I'm Shiroyan Yuuko. First year, just move. Hope we all get along" I smile at them sweetly.

"I'm Hyuuga Junpei. Nice to meet you" the glasses guy next to Aida-san said.

"I'm Izuki Shun, nice to meet you too there."

"I'm Kiyoshi Teppei" the tall guy said.

"That one is Koganei Shiji.."

"Hey!" The figure greets me.

"That one is Mitobe Rinnosuke, he doesn't talk much" Mitobe-san nods and smile at me. I smile back at him.

"Next that one is Tsuchida Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, next those three are at the same year as you. Furihata Koki, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi"

"Nice to meet you there!"

"Hope we get along"

"Do you have a bo-" before one of them finish the words Aida-san hit his head. "Sorry coach.." He said

"Nice to meet you all too" I smile at them. Kuroko then back and standing next to Kagami. "Kuroko-kun" I said.

"Eh?" Everyone look around and Kagami spotted Kuroko next to him. "Ku- ku- ku- kuroko!" Kagami shouts.

"You don't have to be so jumpy" Kuroko said.

"Oi.. You.. You just surprise me there!" Kagami shouts again. Alright ignoring Kagami shouts, Kuroko walk and hand me his uniform. "Here you go"

"Thanks" I take it from him.

"Now, wears it Shiroyan-chan" Aida-san order me.

"Alright" I answer and put them in. As I done everyone are staring at me. "..."

"I think it's to big" the shirt is to big and since my body is a girl body my hand can slip out easily and the collar is to big too. The pants too, it's to big and it fall of easily.

"Ano.." I said.

**"We don't mind at all.." **Everyones think, it seems like I can read their mind. "Oi, you all, after this I want you guys to practice for 5 hours nonstop!" Aida-san orders.

"_EEEEHHHHH?!_" They all shouts.

"Then I'll get you a smaller one than this" Riko said as I take off Kuroko's uniform. I wear back my shirt. "Ne, Shiroyan-chan.." Aida-san call me.

"Yeah what is it?" I answer her.

"What's your nickname on the team?" She asks me.

"Eh? My nickname? Ehehe.. I think I'm keeping it a secret" I wink at her and walk to Kuroko again. "Ano, Coach, can Kuroko skip practice today? I want to talk to him! It's been along time" I ask for Aida-san permission.

"Hmm.. Alright then" Aida-san accept it.

"Yeeeiiyy! Let's go Kuroko!" I said and clinging over Kuroko.

"You're more clingy than before when we're in junior high school" Kuroko said with a soft smile and a pats on my head. I giggle and we all said good bye to the rest of the team.

"... Kuroko! Take us with you!" They all shout as we left the room.

"Don't shout! You guys go and start your practice!" Aida-san shouts back at them.

* * *

**Review and comment please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ne, Kuroko how about I'll treat you something to eat."

"Eh? But.." Kuroko said. "It's fine!" I said again and we go to a fast food shop nearby. "What do you want?" I ask him.

"Is it really ok?" He asks again.

"It's fine! Today you're accompanying me right? At least I can do is treat you something" I smile at him.

"Then can I get a vanilla milkshake?"

"Alright then, stay there alright" I said and walk to the counter to order the food. "Welcome"

"Etto.. One vanilla milkshake and a chocolate ice cream please."

"Thank you very much" I walk to my table again and give his vanilla milkshake. "Arigatou" Kuroko said.

"Your wel-" the ice cream that I'm holding fall down from the tray. "Eh?"

"Eeeehhhh?" I shout.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asks me.

"I just bought that. Now my shirt and skirt are sticky and dirty. Can the stain dissapheres?" I ask Kuroko.

"It will" he answer.

"Maybe I'll go change. Good thing I brought a jeans" I said and search for the jeans on my school bag.

"What did you bring that for?" He asks me.

"Well this morning I accidentaly mistaken this pants with a towel" I said and give Kuroko a look at the pants.

"You never change at being clumsy and it's a boys jeans" he said.

"What did you expected Kuroko? I am a part of the generation of miracles" I said with a smirk. "Then I'll go change for a moment ok. Please wait" I said.

"Please take your time" Kuroko said. I left Kuroko and went to the restroom to change my skirt.

After five minutes I go back the table and wearing a jeans and Kuroko's school shirt since he brings double "Kuroko-kun.. Sorry for the wait" I said as I get back and sit back.

"No it's fine" he answer.

"It's been along time and you've change, _ne"_ I said to Kuroko, gazing him with my pure white colour eyes.

"Ano, Shiroyan-san.. I have some question to asks actually" Kuroko said.

"Hmm? What is it?" I ask him back.

"Why are you wearing a glasses? Do you really think that Akashi-kun doesn't know that you're a girl?" Kuroko question slip out.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, but I've manage to hide it right? Even you guys doesn't knew about it until now. It's a little rare right to see someone can hide something from our captain..." I pause my answer for a moment and continue it again while taking a spoon of my ice cream. ".. I wear this to hide my eyes"

"I taught you love that eyes so much" he said.

"I do but on my old school, much people know me because of my eyes color and they're after me. So I decided to wear the glasses to hides it and it makes the color goes a little grey-ish color" I explain at him. Kuroko nods, he take a sip with his straw for the vanilla milkshake. Suddenly the shop door bell rings, "welcome."

"Kii-chan, what do you want today is my treat."

"Anything is fine."

Kuroko turn around and look at the two teens that talking. "Momoi-san, Kise-kun.."

"Eng? Haaa! Tetsu-kun!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Hee?!"

"Haa!"

"..."

"... Satsuki-san.. Ryota-kun.."

"Yuu-chan!" Satsuki hugs me when she sees me. "Ugh.. Satsuki-san.. Hard.. To.. Breath!" I struggle.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said and release me from her hugs. I fill my lungs with air again. "... Long time no see.." I greet her.

"W, w, waaaiiittt! Y, you really are S, Shiroyanchi? Shiroyancchi?!" Ryouta shouts.

"You don't have to shout. Yeah it's me" I said with my boys version voice. "Wait.. Are you two on a date?!" Satsuki suddenly shout.

"Date?" Kuroko and I answer.

"Date? Momoichi, Shiroyancchi is a boy" Ryouta said while pointing at me. Kuroko and I look at Satsuki. "Ah! Oh yeah! W, well.."

"Then, Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-san are on a date?" I ask him.

"Of course not!" They both shouts. "I was getting something and bump into Kii-chan..."

"Anyway I rather go on a date with Tetsu-kun!" She clings over Kuroko.

"If I do date Momoicchi, Aominecchi will kill me" Ryouta said.

"Everyone still being mean to you huh?" I said to him.

"Shiroyancchi too" he said again with a tears flowing down.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Satsuki asks.

"Sure of course" Ryouta sits next to me while Satsuki sit next to Kuroko. "Ah! Shiroyancchi you wear a glasses now!"

"Eh? Is it weird?" I ask for Ryouta opinion.

"Nope! It's perfect!" He said. "Your hair got a little longer too, you kind of looks like a girl" Kise grins. Satsuki, Kuroko and I frozen a little. "What?" Ryouta asks.

"N, nothing!" We three answers.

"So, where have you been?" Ryouta asks me.

"You know our neighbor city? Yeah I'm on that town for awhile and move somewhere again and now! I'm here, I joining Seirin basketball team!" I answer Ryouta question.

_"Hee.._ Then maybe we can meet up at the tounament. Along with Aoiminecchi, Madorimacchi, Momoicchi, Murasakicchi and Akashicchi" he said again. I smirk. "Heh, of course we will"

"Haa! I forgot to buy Kii-chan's food. Etto, Kii-chan wait a minute ok?" Satsuki said. Ryouta nods and smiles.

"So, does that mean you're Kuroko's understudy?" Ryouta make a new conversation.

"I don't think so, we're in the same grade. It's just that I'm come in to the team late" I explains. He nods again. Then Satsuki get back. We start talking until it's 8 p.m. "Ah! Look at the time!" I said.

"Oh yeah, we must go now. Shiroyan-san, tomorrow we have practice" Kuroko said.

_"Hee?!"_ I shout. "Practice? Even tough it's weekend. Fine!" I stretch my arms and stand up. "Well see you guys again. On some tournament" I wink at them and left the fast food shop with Kuroko. "Buu, Yuu-chan is cheating" Satsuki makes a pout as we left.

"Cheating?" Ryouta blinks his eyes in confusement. On the way, Kuroko gaze the basketball court. "Want to sit there for a while?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. We come in and Kuroko sits on the bench while I'm taking the basketball on the corner and throw it into the ring.

"What do you think about Kise-kun now?" Kuroko asks.

"He? Ryouta-kun? Hmm.." I hum. I look at the night sky and open my mouth. "I think he kind of change."

"You think so too" Kuroko said. I smile and throw the ball again. I take the ball as it falls down. "Kuroko-kun, maybe I should cut my hair a little again" I sits on the bench and take the bottle of drinks in my bag. "What for?" He asks me.

"Ryouta-kun said my hair is kind of long and I look like a girl. Maybe I should cut it again" I touches my hair and look at it. Kuroko pats my head. "I'll go with you if you want to" he said.

"Really? Ehehe.. Thanks!" I smile at Kuroko then we play basket for an hours and then head back. "Thank you for today Kuroko-kun" I bow at him a little. Kuroko smiles, "it's alright. See you tomorrow" Kuroko waves his hand and left.

"Becareful on your way home" I wave my hand at him. I look at him again before coming in and smile. "You're kindness never change, _ne_, Kuroko-kun.. Ryota-kun and Satsuki-san too, they change."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm really busy with some exams right now. Etto.. Review and comment please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uwaaa~ finally I can post this chapter. Sorry if it takes awhile! I just have my day off today after a lot of stress from school. Alright then that's the end of my story. I hope you guys enjoy~~**

* * *

"Yuuko, this is for you" Kuroko gives me a doll.

"No! Yuukochi here you go for you!" Kise give me a box of chocolates. "Etto.."

"Stop right there!" A fimiliar voice is catch by my ears. I look at the figure and, "mido-" I wake up as my body was on the floor. "_Itte! _Eh?... Dream?" I get up and rub my back. "That hurts. What was my dream again?" I close my eyes and try to recall the dream I just had. "... It's creepy.." I mumble. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I yawn and take my toothbrush and put an tooth paste on it. After taking a shower, I wear my red blouse and a shorts, I put on my sneakers and go to the school.

"Sorry I'm-"

"Look out!" The shout as I come in. "Nh?!" I catch the ball that throw to my direction. "... What are you guys doing?" I ask them and throw the ball to Hyuuga-senpai.

"Sorry for that" he said.

I look around and search for Kuroko. "What're you searching for?" Kagami asks.

"Oh, Kagami-kun, good morning. I'm searching for Kuroko-kun obviously" I answer him coldly. I put my bag on the bench and sit in there for a while.

"Kagami-kun, where's coach?" I ask him again.

"I don't know, try asking senpai, he knows coach more."

"Senpai?" I look at senpai.

"She'll be here, just wait" he said. Then what Hyuuga said is right. "Oh! Sorry I'm late!" She waves her hand at us while holding a piece of paper. Besides her, Kuroko is walking while carrying a dog. "Waa, so cute!" I said while petting the dog. Kuroko put him down and sit on the bench.

"What's his name?" I ask them, well whoever heard my question is.

"Tetsuya #2 (Nigo)" Izuki-kun answers my question.

"Why does he named after Kuroko-kun first name?" I ask one of them again.

"Look at his eyes" Koganei-san said.

"He? Hmm..." I gaze at Nigo eyes and then look at Kuroko eyes too. "..." I look at Nigo again and then Kuroko again. "Yeah. You guys are right!" I smile and start to carry Nigo around. I walk closer to Kagami.

Kagami step back a little. "... Kagami-kun?" I said. He looks kind of terrify. "?"

"Kagami-kun is scared of Nigo" Kuroko said while petting Nigo head. "Hee.." I look at Kagami with an evil smirk.

"Kagami-kun!" I run to Kagami while holding Nigo. "_C, c, cotto!_ Oi! Go away! Shiroyan!" He shouts and start running too. I follow him from behind. "Ahaha! Here! Here!" I said.

"Damn it! I'll kill you after this! Shiroyan!" He shouts again. This scene kind of resemble when Kuroko first met Nigo huh. "_Haii!_ That's enough!" Aida-san said.

"Sorry!" I smile innocently.

"That isn't how you said sorry you dummy!" Kagami shouts again. "Nigo.. Go and play with Kagami-kun."

"Ha?! He wo- wa, wait. Oi, Nigo. Oi!" Good thing Nigo listen to me even tough we just met. Kagami start running around again. "Shiro-chan that's bad" Aida-san said.

"Really? Hehe.. Sorry, it won't happen again" I smile with an innocent look again. "Then stop it right now!" Kagami shouts while still running. "No" I answer simplely.

"Anyway? What's with the paper?" I ask the paper Aida-san holds.

"Oh this? It's message. Shiro-chan, you're one lucky girl. We're going to practice with Shutoku!" Aida-san declare the message. "He?!" Hyuuga-senpai shouts.

"Eh?" Kuroko too shouts.

"Really?!" Kagami shouts in excitment.

"Shu.. Toku?" I said with an innocent tone.

"Midorima-kun school" Kuroko answer my question.

"Ha?! Midori-kun?" I yell.

"Yup! And it'll be a great training right?" Aida-san smiles widen.

"Yeah, I think so too" I smile.

**"We have 2 new S now.."** Everyone think in their mind and look kind of depress about it.

"Ano, Coach when are we going to play with them?" Izuki-kun ask her.

"Well.. Tomorrow.." She answer while looking at the paper. Everyone then look kind of depress, except for me, Kuroko and Kagami of course.

"It's fine right? Maybe it'll be a good practice for this girl!" She said while warping her hand around my shoulder. "Ufufu.." She laughs.

"Well, let's go practice today!" I shout. Everyone go hit their fist to the the air too. "Ooo!"

The practice today is tense, I can't even believe they all manage to do this. After 8 hours of practice of course cut by some rest too. I sit down on the bench and take some breath. "Huff.. Huff.."

".. Nice.. You can keep up with us" Hyuuga-senpai comment and throw me his bottle of drinks. I smile at him and drink the water. "Aaahh.. That's refreshing!" I claimed and then stretch my arms.

"Take a rest Shiro-chan, you're a girl and I'm surprise that you manage to keep up" Coach said. I shook my head, "I kind of getting a hang of some tense practice. So no worries."

Kuroko sit down next to me and drink his Pocari. "Thank you for your hard work" I said.

He smiles at me and then get back to the field again. As he left, Furihata-san walk to me. "Shiroyan-san thank your for your hard work" he said and give me a towel.

"Thanks, I see you notice that I didn't bring my towel" I answer and take the towel and dry my sweats with it. "I'll wash it alright. Thank you very much, Furihata-san."

Furihata smiles back at me and then sit next to me, "Shiroyan-san, somehow you're amazing."

"He?"

"I know you actually or I should say I met you once. You didn't seems really notice me back then" he said. I look at him with an innocent look. "I met you once when I was walking around the neighbour town with one of my friends. You were standing outside a basketball court, maybe waiting for it to be empty. I pass by you then" he explains. I close my eyes and try to remember.

"! Yeah! I remember!" I shout with a bright smile. Furihata-san too smiles at me. It was nice to meet someone that know me. After some time the practice is over. We go back to our own home. I'm going with Kuroko and Kagami today.

"Thanks for walking me home you guys" I said.

"If it's not because of coach order I won't do it" Kagami claimed. I start to get irritate by this guy again.

"Kagami-kun, don't said that about Shiroyan-san" Kuroko said. Kagami look away with an irritate face. "Oh yeah. Have you guys ever played with Shutoku?" I ask them.

"Yeah, once of twice" Kagami answered.

"Really? How is Midori-kun now?" I ask Kuroko.

"He's fine."

I smiled in relieve. After some times I arrived and my house. I said thanks to both of them for walking me home. I get to my room and lay down on the bed. "Let's see what kind of play tomorrow is, Midori-kun."

* * *

**Review and comment plz~**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hee—_ so we're going to play in Shutoku's gym?" I ask. We're going together to Shutoku high school at 8 A.M. by bus. I wear my new uniform I got from the coach this morning.

"Un!" Coach answered with lots of spirit.

"Tte.. Why does your eyes seem like you didn't sleep all night, Kagami-kun?" I ask him. He shakes his head and doesn't give me an answer.

"It's just the usual" Kuroko answered for him.

"Oh, we arrived!" Kiyoshi-senpai exclaimed. I look out from the window. "Shutoku.."

We got off and then went in. Everyone is looking at us, but I'm pretty sure that today is a day off for students.

"Is that Seirin high school?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah."

"Cih.." I muttered.

"Shiroyan-san..." Kuroko said. I look at him and he pats my shoulder. "... It's going to be alright."

I smile at Kuroko. After that we go into the gym and is already greeted with familiar voice.

"Oi! Takao!" It seems Midori-kun haven't change.

"Excuse me!" Coach said after coming in.

"Oh, Seirin is it?" Their coach said. Our Coach nods. While the two coaches talk, I walk into the court.

"Oh, who are you?" A guy ask. "Are you new?" The guy is the one that Midori-kun shouted at.

"Takao!" Midori-kun walk towards us. "En? Aren't you? Shiroyan?" He asked. I nod my head slowly.

"Long time no see" I greet him with a sweet smile on my lips. **  
**

"Shin-chan, is she your girlfriend?" Midori-kun friend asked again. Suddenly, Midori-kun hit him.

"Don't say something stupid like that. It's obvious that he's a guy!" Midori-kun yells at him. His friend look at me seriously and then I smile at him.

"Midorima-kun" Kuroko approach us.

"Kuroko. He really is Shiroyan, right?" Midori-kun ask Kuroko while pointing at me. Kuroko nods.

"I see you're back and now joined Kuroko's school. Has your sight gone bad?" Midori-kun asked me.

"I see you haven't change either. Your attitude, taping your fingers and look at what you bring today? a rabbit doll? And yeah, you can said that" I smiled at him again while pushing my glasses a bit. He 'hmph' and look away. "I'm a guy that follows the fate, unlike you and today your horoscope is in the 4th place." He explained and then he shouted "Come Takao!"

"U, un" his friend that call Takao follow him. He look at me a bit and I stick my tongue out making fun of him a little.

"!" Takao seems to be irritated by it. I turn around and go back to my bench. "Did you greet Midorima?" Coach ask.

I nod. "Yeah, he haven't changed and I think this'll be a very interesting match. Apparently I think I'm interested in his friend there" I answered Coach question.

"Let's make you play in the second quarter alright?" Coach said.

"Got it!" I wink at her and smiled. The other who will play line up. "Let's have a good match!" They shout.

As the match begin I'm gazing over Takao, right? Ok I'm gazing over him. Learning his move and other.

"Hawk eyes?" I muttered. Coach look at me with a question mark on his head.

"That guy, he has hawk eye right?" I ask her. She nodded. "Yeah. Meanwhile, Izuki has eagle eyes."

I nod, indicating that I understood. I study them again. From the information I heard, Seirin has won the competition between them once. Still, I feel that Shutoku is getting stronger. I gaze at them with my eyes that protected by the glasses I'm still wearing.

".. Please get a higher score than Shutoku. Even if it's just a bit."

The first quarter ended. The gap is more depressing than I thought. It's 8 point different. "As I taught, Midori-kun and that boy is just like Kagami-kun and Kuroko" I glance a slight glare at them and then Takao seems to notice me. He then stick his tongue out at me.

"!" I look down for a second and smirk darkly. "Hehen.." I glare at Takao with a dark smile.

"Shiro-chan?" Coach look at me with a bit terrified look. If this is a declaration of war from that boy, I'll gladly answere it. He irritated me more and more as time went by.

"Let me play" I muttered.

"Alright. Teppei, you step out a bit, ok?" Coach ordered. He nod and I open my white blouse. "Let's play" I look at the shadow and light of Shutoku with my white eyes.

The whistle blown, Shutoku get the ball first. I run toward the ball and tried to get it from them. "Kh.." The guy turn and I keep up with him so I won't lose the ball. I get the ball and dribble it. I pass it to Hyuuga-senpai. He dribble it back and shoot it. He make a 3 point shoot.

The Shutoku students that are watching our game shouted, "Oo! Seirin is coming back!"

While I was dribbling the ball, Takao stand in front of me. "He's marking me?"

"So.. I see Shin-chan acknowledge your strength?" Takao said at me. I closing my face at him and said "I see Midori-kun found his shadow."

When I try to pass the ball, Takao punch it down and take it from me. "How?"

"Don't look down on me you girly-like boy!" He shout as he dribble the ball away from me. Passing it to Midori-kun and he shoot from a long distance and make a 3 point. "They become strong just in one and a half month?" Kuroko said with a heaving panting.

"Losing may make them feel kind of like a loser so they strengthen their power" Kagami said with a sarcastic tone. He wipe his sweat with back of his hand.

"Shiroyan! Listen to me carefully!" Hyuuga whisper but his voice kind of raising. "Keep Takao busy. He'll be your opponent for the quarter."

I nod and Kuroko start to get the ball he throw it at Kagami. "Kagam-!"

"Trying to get the ball there?" He said. He's eyes gazing at me far deep into my eyes. "Problem dear?" I whisper. I can see his face getting red a bit. I smirk and go back. Then Izuki comes and make a screen for me. I get the ball and dribble it away.

"S, screen?!"

"Thank you Izuki!" I jump and throw the ball. Kagami, who is on the other side, catches it and makes a dunk. The game continue as the gap different is changing. Now, it's a 2 point difference.

"Huff.. Huff.." I pant and drink the bottle of water that Coach gives me. "Shiroya-san, are you feeling ok?" Kuroko ask me. I nod and glare at Shutoku. Their coach seems to be making a new strategy.

"Let me out for the third quarter. I'll play later in the last quarter. I'm begging you" I request to Coach. Coach seems to get my idea and nod.

"Teppei you're playing again" Coach said.

"Please don't make any big gap on the score. I'm begging you" I said seriously. Kiyoshi-senpai stroke my hair like I was a child and he grinned at me.

"Let's just have fun ok?" He said. I look at everyone and then smiled. "Un!"

The game resumed with a sharp whistle from the ref. Takao turned his attention to Kagami, keeping sharp eyes on our Ace. I had heard that Takao figured out Kuroko's trick, guess I heard right.

"Please make it" I close my eyes and prayed inside. Coach patted my head. "No need to worry" she said with a soft smile.

I nod my head. "I know. I won't because I trust them" I said.

The third quarter ended faster. The gap increase a bit. It's 3 point different.

"Good thing it's only a bit." I sigh in relieve. Even tough Shutoku score is higher, I'm sure I can catch up but..

"You'll never going to win" Midori-kun said with a mocking tone. If he thinks I'm not going to get angry for that, he's totally wrong.

"Ano, coach.." I called the coach. She look at me. "Your hand please" I said.

She hold out her hand and I put my glasses on it. "Thanks" I said and run out to the court.

"Are? The sissy one took off her glasses?" Takao said to Midori-kun. "W, what did you say?!" The respond in surprise make Takao a bit confuse.

"What of it?"

"Don't take him lightly!" Midori-kun shout so loudly that made everyone's eyes focus on him. "Midori-kun?" I said with my soft voice.

"Uh! S, sorry" he apologize after he made a noise on the court. After a while the whistle blows again. From afar, I can see someone uninvited come. "Ryouta-kun?" I shook my head and start to focus on the game again.

"Shiroyan!"

"!" I look at Hyuuga-senpai who throw the ball at me. "Heh! Like i-"

"Like I let you do that" I turn around Takao and get the ball. "H, how?!"

"I told you to not take him lightly!" Midori-kun shout and run after me.

"Hoho.. Feeling scared that I took off my glasses, Midori-kun?" I said with a mocking tone and throw the ball at Kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

"!" He throw it back at Izuki-senpai! After that, he throws it again at Kagami. Kagami makes a dunk.

The gap of score is decreasing. "Huff.."

_"Kuso._"

"Oi, Shin-chan, what are you worrying about? He's just lucky" Takao said calming down Midori-kun.

"I think I said not to take him lightly. He maybe is small like Kuroko but he's way better. Those white eyes are the cause!" He explained.

The last quarter is kind of hard, the score is 1 point different. We have to make a 2 point shot or it'll be their win. I look at the two guy that's looking at me. ".. Hmm.."

Takao took the ball and dribbled it. He threw it to the big guy with number 4. Captain? "You're small!" He said.

"Don't underestimate my height" I smiled at him and look at the ball. I run past him. But he seems to be surprised that I didn't take the ball. "He didn't.."

"Wrong one" I take the ball after he was surprise and dribble it to Hyuuga-senpai. "Senpai!" Hyuuga-senpai got my call and he take it. He make. Three point shoot! We win! But.. Midori-kun.. ! I run over Kagami. Run to the other side! Fast!" I whisper and keep running, Kagami follow me from behind. I know Midori-kun behavior, he'll throw it back. As I predicted.

"We're not done yet!" He shouted at us. He throw it and wanted to make a three point shoot. I look up and grab Kagami. "Sorry!" I put Kagami down and jump from his shoulder. "Like I let you!" I shouted back and block the ball as I do that the whistle blow.

"! Game end!"

".. No way.. I thought they wouldn't lose.." The audience started to murmur. Midori-kun fall down to his knees and Takao is standing next to him while patting his shoulder. "Come on, we'll win next time. Oha Asa can be wrong too sometimes" Takao reassured his partner.

I walk towards him and held out my hand."Nice game! Let's play again, Midori-kun" I smiled at him. He look up at me and hissed.

"Don't be that cold, what does Takao call you? Shin-chan right?" I chukled at him. He look away and take my hand.

"Line up!" Both team line up. "84-82, Seirin!"

"Thank you very much!" We shouted. Midori-kun and Takao get back to their bench.

"... Uhh.." My head can get very dizzy after I jump that high, but today is good since I fell in the right place. If I don't, I might repeat my nightmare again.

".. Shiroyan-san?" Kuroko called out.

".. Eh?" I stared blankly at him.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko ask me with a worried expression. I don't want him to worry so I shook my head slowly. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Un."

Then the Coach approaches me and pats my shoulder. "Thank you for the hard work!" She giggled and squeeze his cheek to mine. I giggled too and nodded.

"Let's go change!" Kiyoshi-senpai said.

"Un!" I said too.

Then everyone's head quickly turned to look at me. I tilted my head in confusion "_Ha, haii?_"

"Wait! You're not going to change together with us right?!" Hyuuga-senpai asked me with somehow his face is red.

"Eh? Why? I usually change together with the generation of miracle back in middle school." I explained to them.

"... Kuroko!" They shouted at Kuroko. Kuroko keep quiet he's thinking. "Ah, now that you mentioned it. Yeah we did. But Shiroyan-san always change in the corner of the room, so we didn't really look at her" Kuroko said while we keep walking to the room.

"S.. Still.." Hyuuga muttered.

".. Fine! I'll go change first, you guys wait here" I said to them. I go into the room with the Coach. "Heee.. It's so big.." The coach muttered.

"Is it? I think it's average" I said to the coach. I go and change my clothes to a simple blouse and the uniform of Seirin basketball team. We both open the door and we see the guys are leaning their ears to the door except Kuroko and Kagami. "Eh?"

"... Were you guys listening to what we were talking about?!" Coach has a dark aura around her.

"W, we're not!" Everyone shouted. I take off my glasses again. "Don't lie" I said and nearing my face to them.

".. W, we're sorry.." They said.

"Anyway it's fine. We're just talking about this jacket of mine it's too big" I said with a smile and put my glasses on again. I walk and approach Kuroko.

"Is that so.." They sound really depressed.

"I know you guys were thinking about something else!" Coach clenched her fist and punch them all. The coach can be very scary too. "Let's have something to eat!" I said while walking without paying attention. I suddenly trip by my own foot and I bumped into someone.

"Shiro-chan are you-!_ Hii!_" Coach scream. As I open my eyes, I feel something on my lips. It someone lips too! I hurriedly move my face and look at the guy face. "A.. Ano-!_ Heeee?!_"

"Aaa!" Midori-kun voice from behind the guy. I just kissed Takao! "M, my kiss!" Takao shouted at me.

"I, I, I.. Don't you dare think of that as a kiss!" I suddenly punch his face. I blushed very hard. Kuroko helped me up and I stand behind him.

"You're the one who fell over me!" Takao yelled while point his finger at me. Everyone are in silent mode. My first kiss is taken by this guy.. ".. Takao, I don't know you're actually like this.." Midori-kun said. Takao face suddenly change color.

"I am not! Take back what you said Shin-chan!" He yelled at Midori-kun angrily.

Of all guy, why is it Takao?!

* * *

**Review and comment please! :D**

**Beta Reader: shinee2007**


	6. Chapter 6

We walk home together but then someone's tummy is growling. "..." Eh? Mine is too.

"I'm sorry" I apologize.

"It's alright. Let's eat something. How about ookonomiya?" Coach suggested. We all agree to it. Well, I guess everyone isn't broke right now, so yeah we all agree to eat.

"Welcome!" As we enter, some figures that I had practice with just now could be seen.

"Oh, Seirin is here too."

"Hey," Midori-kun greeted me first. I guess he can be nice too. ".. Yo." Kagami greeted him back.

I look at Takao who is staring at me too with a beet red face. "I'm still angry!" We both said in union. "I'm the one that's supposed to be angry!" We both shouted again.

"... I guess they are soulmates" Kagami whisper to Kuroko.

"I heard that!" Once again, we spoke in unison. We glared at each other. Then, the fight stopped. I sat beside Kuroko. Well, with Midori-kun and Takao of course. "..."

"… Shall we order now?" Kuroko asked after a long silence.

"Let me see the menu too" I cling over Kuroko and look at the menu. I can tell Takao is glaring at us right now.

"What's wrong, Takao?" Midori-kun asked him. He only shook his head and opened the menu. After we ordered the ookonomiya, it finally arrived. Takao and I make it together because we ordered the same food. "... Shiroyan-san, yours is done" Kuroko said.

I looked at the ookonomiya. "Oh! You're right" I try to get it but then someone reached for the same one I was looking at.

"Me first." I yelled with a glare.

"No, I'm first!" Takao yelled back and glare at me back of course.

"They'll never get along" Kagami whisper to Kuroko and Midori-kun seems to heard it because he was nodding his head. In the end, we managed to separate our own ookonomiya. After that, we went home. I walk by with Midori-kun since we're going to same direction but it's time to be separated again.

"Well, we'll meet again, Shiroyan" Midori-kun said to me.

"Yes. I'll look forward to our next game. Bye!" I wave a good bye at Midori-kun and started to walk the path to my house but then I saw a figure wearing an orange jacket. _"Are?_"

"... My first kiss.." He seems to be muttering something.

"Ano!" I shouted.

"Hm?" The figure turns around. "_Ha_?!"

"_Haaaa?!_" We both shouted as we pointed at each other. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Same to you right? Aren't you supposed to be going home with Shin-chan?" He asked me back.

"Yeah. But we still have to be separated too right? Midori-kun turn left, I turned right. That's it" I explained.

"Is that so."

"Well what about you?"

"After this I head right."

"We have the same destination then" I said to him again. He nodded in reply. Is he mad? I guess he is.

"Are you angry?"

"About what?" He asked.

"About the kiss" I said to him. He stop talking for a moment and said, "..,No."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. You look like a girl so no problem" he said again. Takao, if only I could tell you the truth that I am really a girl! We stopped talking and only our footsteps can be heard. "Takao."

"Yeah?" He asked with a lazy voice.

"What do you think of Midori-kun?" I asked him.

"Shin-chan?"

"Yes. He changed. That's my impression of him. What happened? Did losing to Kuroko make him realize something?" I bombarded him with questions. He sighed and shrugged. He put his hand on the back of his head while still holding his bag.

"Yes. He kind of did change after that" he responded. "He said that he'll beat you guys someday!" He shouted with a grin on his face.

"Are you making fun of us?" I sneered

"Are you angry?" He asked me with a teasing tone.

"Can I kill you?"

"_Are?_ You really are angry. Alright, alright. Fine, it's getting scary" he claimed in defeat. After that he stopped in front of a house.

"This is your house?" I asked him.

"Yup. Well, see ya!" He said as he went in the gate.

"Hey! Let's play basketball again! My house is only 7 houses from here! See ya, Takao!" I smiled and left him after waving a good bye.

"... I blame her for having a cute face like a girl! That kiss… Why do I feel happy.. _Aaaaaaa!_ I'm going crazy!" He rubs ruffles his hair and went into his house.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up earlier than what I thought I would. I stretch my arm and open the window near my bed. "Hhmm.. Now, this is holiday" I claimed as take a deep breath.

"Oh?"

"Hm?" I looked down to the voice.

"...Why the heck are you here?" He asked me.

This lazy and annoying voice… "AHOMINE?!" I shouted with shock

"Can you stop with that nickname? It irritates me." he said with an angry voice.

".. Want to play?" He asked after a short pause. I nodded in reply and changed to a nice set of clothes. One thing that I feel relieved for is that I wore a boy's pajama. I walked down after I changed into a boy's shorts and light blue t-shirt with a wristband on my left wrist. "... Hee.. You turn into a gi-" I kicked his stomach.

"Don't mess around!" I said with a cold voice and start walking. Aomine is holding a grocery bag. "Want one?" He gives me a popsicle. "It's strawberry."

"You like it right?" He asked me and put his popsicle in his mouth.

".. Thank you" I said and take the popsicle. I start licking it. It's sweet. I taught he forgot what I like.

"Has your eyesight gone bad?"

"Even you ask about this. No, I hide my eyes. That's all." I answered shortly. He only gives me a 'heee' and continues walking. "Anyway, it's rare to see you alone. Where's Satsuki-san?" I asked him.

He sighs. "I lost in a bet and she told me to buy her some snacks for the punishment" he explained with his lazy tone.

"Hee.. You guys really do always stick together like glue" I commented as I lick the popsicle again.

"What? You jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, come on. I've been friends with Satsuki-san and I never even asked her out. I like someone else so don't worry" I waved my hands lazily "Ahomine really do like Satsuki-san, huh?"

"Are you messing around with me you little…" he said while pushing my head down with his hand. "And what's with Ahomine? Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!"

".. That hurts! I got it! I'm just kidding!" I shouted, begging for mercy. He releases his hand from my head and then I punch his stomach.

".. Ugghh.."

"That's what you get for messing with me." I said and ruffled my messy hair. "Ahomine, let's play a game. There's an empty basketball court." I said while pointing at the court right in front of me.

"Fine. Don't cry if I win." I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Ho? The only one that can beat me is me. Don't be a kid. I'll show you."

"I won't lose again. I had enough losing to one of Seirin members!" He said with sparkling eyes.

"Well then, let the game begin, Ahomine."

We both enter the court and take the ball near my ring. "Go first" I said.

"No. Please ladies first."

"Let me kill you, please." I said with an evil smile. I'm pissed off since I'm in my boy form right now. "If you're going to make fun of me with that, I'll definitely kill you, Ahomine!" I didn't take off my glasses. I dribble the ball and start running.

He tried to get the ball and yes, he gets it alright. He dribbled it back and shot. ".. Aaa! Not again! I lost to you!"

"You look like Kise" he commented and got the ball. "Here, one more time."

I nodded and dribble the ball again. I always lost to Aomine. He always gets the ball from my hand even during practices too. I lost to him. But there are times when I win too and I use..

"Haat!" I jumped and shoot the ball. The ball got in. I never thought I could still jump this high. During Shutoku's match I jumped with Kagami's help but today I jumped alone. "!" I realize I was about to fall down just like back then. No.. No!

"Uhhk!" Aomine catched me. ".. Are you insane?" He shouted at me.

".. Ahomine?"

"Don't call me that! Didn't you have enough of jumping like that?!" He yelled at me. "Don't you remember that time?"

".. I do.." I murmurred.

".. That's the other reason that not even Satsuki know right?" He said and put me down. I nodded slowly. ".. Yes, I moved not only because my parents work but because I'm afraid I'll drag you guys down" I explained with a sad expression. "How do you know?"

"Akashi told me about it 3 weeks after you left" he answered. He sat down and took the water that it seems that he bought.

"Captain realized it too. Well, that's Sei-kun alright" I said and sat next to him.

"Ahomine.." I suddenly called his name.

"Stop calling me that already!" He shouted.

"I wonder if that incident happened again will I do the same thing as back then again." I said with a melancholic look on my eyes, I gaze in the blue sky and then sighed.

"If you did. I'll definitely stop you. I'm sure Tetsu and Bakagami will do the same thing too. Those kind of thing won't be an excuse for them" he said and gaze up to the sky too.

"I hate you."

"For what?!" He shouted again. Then steps can be heard and getting closer too. "Dai-chan!" The voice shouted.

"Oh" we both looked behind.

The voice is Satsuki, who else will call him Dai-chan? Even captain call him Daiki and Ryouta called him Aominecchi and Atsuchan called him Mine-chin too. "Are? Yuu-chan is here too" she said with a surprise tone.

"Yo! Morning, Satsuki-san!" I greeted her.

She smiled at me then yelled, "Dai-chan where is the ice cream that I ordered?!"

"Oh, oohh.. I think it's melting" he said and show her the ice cream pack. "_Hik.._ SO EVIIILLL! Dai-chan I hate you!" She yelled and kicked Aomine and ran off. "O, oi Satsuki!"

"Now you made her cry. Well, now go. I'm going to head home too. I have homework to do." I said and stretch my arms. "That's a nice game even though only for a moment" I said.

"All right then. I'll be going now, see ya" he said and run off, running after Satsuki. I smiled as I gaze at the gate.

I walked home and suddenly remembered about the accident that happened during Junior High days. I smile bitterly and looked up to the sky. "Today's weather is so nice. Maybe Kuroko-kun will want to go out somewhere" I said and kept walking, trying to ignore the accident or you could say that I'm trying to forget it...

* * *

**Review and Comment Please^^**

**Beta Reader: shinee2007**


	7. Chapter 7

It is August, the middle of summer, and we go to a small villa for a practice summer camp. "Ok! Put your bags to your rooms and come to the beach right away. We're going to train!" Coach shouted.

"Ooo!"

"Ano, Coach.." I called her name.

"Hm? What is it, Shiro-chan?" She answered.

"I was wondering**…** Where will I sleep tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll be staying with me. Our room is across the boys' room, so no worries" she said. I nodded and headed to the room. The villa looked small outside but it's kind of big now that I looked at it from the inside. As I arrived in the room, I put my bag in the corner of the room.

I changed into a set of normal clothes, a causal one. A short armed t-shirt with a dolphin image on it and a pair of short pants. "Ush. I'm ready to go!"

I went to the beach and found everyone playing basketball. Somehow it looks really wrong, their movements were slowing down. Maybe it's because of the sand. "Oh, Shiro-chan!"

"Haii!" I walked towards the Coach, "We're going to train here?" I asked her.

"Yes. We'll be needing some speeds right?" She said to me. I nodded my head and then went into the middle of the court.

"It's hard to move…" I said.

"It does and you won't survive this training" Kagami said with a smirked as he stood beside me. I looked at him and then stepped on his foot angrily. "Haha… We'll see about that!"

After training was over, I felt really tired! I couldn't believe my feet were hard to move there.

"Shiroyan-san, here you go" Kuroko give me a bottle of cold water. "Thanks" I smiled and take it from him.

We both sat near the sea, "Kuroko-kun, do you remember?" I asked him.

"About what?" He asked me.

"Two years ago, when we all went to the beach, we spent our summer there and played in the sun and did stuff together" I said again. I gaze at the sea, remembering some of the stuff that we did. ".. That was a very good memory indeed" Kuroko responded.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun…" I called him.

"Hm?" Kuroko looked at me.

"Did something happen after I moved away from Teiko?" I asked him.

"N, nothing at all.." He answered. It was not an honest answer; more like a lie so I wouldn't worry. Because I don't want to make him more worry, I guess I should stop asking.

I stood up and said, "I'll take a walk alright?" I smiled and walk away and left the group.

While walking around the beach the heat of the sun could be felt. It was really hot and sweats were dripping down my face. I took a stop at an ice cream parlor.

"Ano, one chocolate please" I said to the seller that are preparing everything in the back. "Alright!" He responded. That voice somehow familiar.

As the seller turn around, "alright, one ice- eh?"

"Ah.. As I thought.." I pointed at the guy, "Nijimura-senpai.."

"... You're Yuu right?!" He yelled. I laugh awkwardly. "Am I that weird right now?"

He hand me the ice cream and I gave him the money,

"Why is senpai here?" I asked.

"You too, what are you doing here?" He answered back with a question. I lick my ice cream. "Training" I answered.

He hand me back the change. "Oh, you've join another team now?" He asked me. I nodded my head and put the money back on my pocket. When I was about to left he then said, "Will you wait? My shift is almost over."

I nodded as a respond and wait in the sand near the sea. While my foot is playing with the water, I keep eating my ice cream too. It was delicious.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a hand touched my shoulder, "Yo. Sorry for the wait" he said.

"Nope, it's fine" I stand up.

We both walked around the beach, "How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What about senpai?" I answered.

"I'm fine too" he answered. It's been awhile since I talk to Nijimura. I looked at him, his hair changed a bit, it's longer maybe…

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

I shook my head, "just thinking… 'senpai looks older' or something like that" I answered.

"That's so evil!" He yelled at me. Well at least his personality didn't change. I heard many things when I wasn't around in the city. The generation of miracles is a monster. Nobody can beat them! Or something along that line.

Some news come up that, they changed too. They don't go to practice or something along that line. Well, that's what I heard from one of my underclassman at my old school. He's a transfer student just like me too.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Hm?" I looked at him. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Wha-"

"What's wrong? Every time you were silent like this back then, I always the one who ask what's wrong right?" He said to me. I blushed a bit and answered, "hn. Senpai never changed."

"Ahahaha... Well that's me for you alright!" He laughed. Somehow sounded like an old man's laugh. I sighed and then said, "senpai always knew me better than anyone else, _ne.._"

"Well, you are like a little brother to me! Even though you had a girl face." he answered. I began to feel pissed off. "**Well senpai, I'm sorry for dressing up like a boy when I have a girly face like this**" I think on my mind.

"_Haii, haii_, but shouldn't I be the one saying you're the little brother?" I said with a mocking tone. "Eh?!" He was surprised.

I laughed at his expression as a respond.

"That's better, you should laugh more" he ruffled my hair again. I smiled a bit and then take a deep breath.

"Alright, I tell you what's bothering me. But, will you answer it honestly?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously for a bit and nodded, "I guess so."

I smiled a bit and ask, "Did something happen after I move from Teikou?"

He looked at me with a surprised look but then he looked down and stopped walking. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. I gazed at senpai who suddenly has a serious expression, no more of a worry expression. "... Was it that bad?" I asked.

"... It is for you..." He answered. I'm afraid of the answer but I wanted to know. "I'm fine with it."

"You're a strong kid, but it's better if you don't know" he said to me again. He started to walk again. I follow him from behind and then said, "well, I will tell you the reason why I'm curious.."

"What is it?"

"... Sei-kun.." I whispered.

He seems to have heard what I said, "You met him?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. ".. What do you think?" He asked me again.

"Something happened.." I answered.

"It did, but it's better if you heard it from someone that can make you feel better later, like Kuroko" he suggested to me. I sighed and shook my head, "sorry, but Kuroko-kun doesn't answer my question either."

He once again ruffled my head, "I'm sure you'll understand why we won't tell you" he said to me. I blink my eyes, this is weird, is it just me or does Nijimura have been treating me like a girl, could it be that he knows?!

"A, ano.. Senpai, could it be that you kn-" before I can finish my question, he look back at me and then winked his eye. "Maybe" he answered and start to walk again.

"Wha?! Wait senpai! Waaiit! Tell me how!" I shouted and followed him from behind. I didn't get any answer from him, but I guess, senpai does know I'm a girl.

We both talk along the way while walking around the beach, until we reach where I practiced with the team before. I saw them playing a beach-volleyball, but not Kuroko and Kagami. As always they're sitting in the edge together. "Kuroko-kun" I greeted him. "Oh, Shiroyan-san, you're back. Where have you been?" He asked me.

When I look behind to say that I was with Nijimura, he's already gone. "Are?"

"What is it Shiroyan-san?" Kuroko asked again.

"N, nothing. I've been walking around the beach with a certain someone" I smiled as I answered.

"Oh, Shiroyan, you're back" Kagami said too.

"Un, I'm back" I said to him. Kuroko then patted my head, "Did you meet someone?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head, "yup!"

"What's this? You met your boyfriend here?" Kagami asked me. I step on his foot. "Ouch! It hurts!" He yelled at me. I closed my ears to ignore his yell. I chuckled a bit and said, "just someone.." I answered and gaze up to the blue sky. I suddenly imagine that there's a rainbow across it.

"It will be nice if we can see a rainbow…" I muttered.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Um, I hope Nijimura isn't out of character here.**

**Review and comment please :)**

**Beta Reader: shinee2007**


End file.
